


Welcome Home Drabble

by LV17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV17/pseuds/LV17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble, my first try at writing fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, my first try at this so please be honest! Any feedback greatly appreciated  
> -LV17

Lexa lifted her duffle bag over her shoulder as she got off the subway, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt cold crisp air hit her face, a welcome contrast to the stuffy humidity she had spent the last 20 minutes cramped up in. When making her way up the stairs she noticed that the snow had begun falling again, covering the entire city in a delicate coat of white. Snowflakes hit her face and she relished in the tingling sensation as she made her way over to the pedestrian crossing.

A smile crept onto Lexa’s face as she glanced over to the other side of the road. A petite blonde stood at the traffic light, wrapped up in a nike hoodie far too big for her which she now burrowed her face into, her red nose peeking over the top. She struggled with the large husky pulling the leash wrapped around her wrist, desperate to cross the street, despite the light being red. They looked almost comical, the small slim woman with her tight leggings showing off her thin legs and deliciously curved hips and the huge dog next to her, with large paws and muscles seen rippling under his fur as he paced and tugged, so happy with the cold snow landing on his thick fur while the woman shivered in her poor choice of clothing considering in was the middle of winter. Finally the light turned and the dog chased over the street, practically dragging the poor blonde after him all while she scolded him to stop.

Lexa found herself fully grinning when the blonde almost collided with an elderly woman who let out an indignant huff while the blonde turned a light shade of pink while she called an apology over her shoulder, already being dragged further by the husky. Lexa watched the big dog race towards her, his tail wagging in excitement, his legs already crouching to leap up to her. “Gustus! Stop!” Lexa called to the dog, just before he jumped at her with his paws covered in dirty snow and ice, something she didn’t really fancy having smothered all over her. The crouched down to pat the dog, laughing at his excited attempts to push his cold nose into her neck and lick her face. Before she was even able to greet him properly she was tugged up again by her scarf, coming face to face with the blonde woman.

She looked gorgeous, her cheeks and nose tinted pink from the now, contrasting perfectly with her pale skin and striking blue eyes which reminded Lexa of a glacier in spring, endless striking blue. Lexa felt her breath escape her as her eyes ghosted over the girl in front of her, the girl pushed a few strands of her fair out of her face and Lexa watched the white cloud of air come out of her mouth when the blonde woman softly laughed “Hey babe”, her slightly chapped lips smiling around the words. Lexa cupped her face and crashed their lips together, relishing in the contact and the warmth, which immediately spread through her body like electricity. She felt her girlfriends arms slide around her neck as the leaned her head slightly, prompting the shorter blonde to lean back and into Lexa’s other arm, wrapped tightly around her back, holding her close. Both lost themselves in the kiss, the fire burning between them making them forget about the cold wind ruffling their hair and the prickling sensation of cold snowflakes landing on their bare faces.

Only a yelp managed to drag them from each other, foreheads resting against one another as they looked over to the source of the noise: Gustus was rolling around in the grey dirty snow on the sidewalk, yapping contently while slowly turning his beautiful fur into a mess of dark grey and black. Both women burst out laughing at the sight, Lexa wrapping the shorter woman up in her arms, and pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of her head. She felt all the tension of the past days drain out of her body as she realized she was home again, “Hello Clarke” she chuckled as she looked down at the beautiful woman in her arms, laughing despite her teeth chattering from the cold. Lexa knew that she would get sick form this the next couple of days and would only shrug and say she had been to excited to see her to put on proper clothes. But if that meant spending the next days cuddling up in bed together, Lexa figured she didn’t really mind her girlfriend catching a cold.


End file.
